Rare musical moments TOS Version
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: pairings between McCoy/Chapel, Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura some others to stories about the love and friendship of th crew except it's set in the original series time line there may be some parts not good for kids but remember i don't own anything and this is a non profit story :D
1. Spock's Girl

Musical moments on the Enterprise (TOS Version)

Moment #1 Spock's Girl

Christine Chapel was beautiful and Leonard McCoy seemed to be the only one who knew it. Spock was so called in love with her but to find it was only to be nice or was it? Bones loved her for real he always wanted to kiss her to hold her and share his heart with her. Always though the way it was Spock that she saw the best… Spock this… Spock that… Spock everything

McCoy: Spock is a friend  
yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
but lately something's changed  
it ain't hard to define

Spock's got himself a girl  
and I wanna make her mine  
and she's watching him with those eyes  
she's lovin him with that body I just know it!  
he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Spock's girl  
I wish I had spock's girl  
where can I find her a woman like that?

Christine was dancing with Spock at the Halloween ball she was a beautiful Vulcan princess while he was a toad! Bones stood on the side lines so sad Jim tried to get him to dance but nothing worked instead he sat in the corner and nursed a Kentucky bourbon. Not even Nyota's singing could cheer him up he dressed as a knight with a blue feather hoping one would notice what a lost cause.

McCoy: I'll play along with this charade  
that doesn't seem to be the reason to change  
you know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her I love her but the feeling is moot

Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
and she's lovin him with that body I just know it  
and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish I had Spock's girl  
I wish I had Spock's girl  
where can I find her a woman like that?

Kirk had seen his friend and Doctor go up to every mirror he saw and ask himself the same question he knew Spock wasn't in love with Christine but was in love with him and it pained him that Spock never said anything to anyone. Sulu and Chekov were always open about their relationship why couldn't he and Spock be?

McCoy: I'm lookin in the mirror all the time  
wonderin what she don't see in me  
I've been funny I've been cool with the lines  
ain't that the way love is supposed to be  
tell me why can't I find a woman like that?

Like Spock's girl  
I wish I had Spock's girl  
Spock's girl

Then later she was found crying Spock finally told her. "Guess Chekov and Sulu are not the only ones on the ship that Homo!" She shouted eyes dripping tears all he wanted to do was comfort her. They all told him it was best to leave her for a while anyway. It was all because he couldn't have spock's girl…

AN: I own nothing and i don't want to offend anyone by this story or any of my stories check out my version of this story for the 2009 trekkies called Rare musical moments on the U.S.S Enterprise :) LL&P


	2. Scotty's sweetheart

Musical moments on the Enterprise  
(TOS Version)

Moment #2: Scotty's sweetheart

Montgomery Scott was usually very brave he'd take command of the Enterprise if he needed to. There comes a time though in every Scott's life when they are more scared then a man is scared of death. This time Scotty took one look at her. She was so beautiful her name is Uhura but Scotty can't even muster the courage to say a word to her. His best friend named Henry could and he had her poor Scotty found he was a little too late.

McCoy: Ho!  
Sulu: Hey!  
Kirk: Ho!  
Spock: Hey!

Scotty: I've been trying to do it right  
I've been living a lonely life  
I've been sleeping here instead  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
I've been sleeping in my bed

Scotty was kinda sad and everyone noticed it many thought it was because he was homesick. One night though while out drinking with McCoy and Chekov he told them. "Scotty what's wrong you've not been yourself lately I am you friend" McCoy asked passing Scotty a shot of Scotch. "Aye lad I know I really like this lass but my friend got to her first I'm too afraid to even go and talk to er" Scotty said chugging down his scotch and handing it back to McCoy to refill. "Mind I ask but who is the Girl you like Scotty?" McCoy asked "Uhura doctor but she goes with my friend Henry" Scotty said looking down again.

Spock: Hey  
Chekov: Ho  
McCoy: Hey  
Sulu: Ho

Scotty: So show me family  
all the blood that I will bleed  
I don't know where I belong  
I don't know where I went wrong  
but I can write a song

All: 1, 2, 3  
Scotty: I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet heart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet heart

Uhura wasn't that happy she'd smile at Scotty but then that was the only time she'd smile she never smiled when Henry was around and often would run away from him at parties. She sat at her communications board everyday listening for something, something that could bring her away from Henry for a while. Until one day Henry and her had a big fight and broke up she cried and scotty went to her.

Sulu: Ho  
McCoy: Hey  
Chekov: Ho  
Spock: Hey

Scotty: I don't think you're right for him  
look at what it might have been if you  
took a bus to china town  
I would be standing on canal and bowery  
and she'd be standing next to me

All: 1,2,3  
Scotty: I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart

They finally had a Halloween ball after all the begging and pleading Kirk did they finally had one. She went dressed like an Egyptian goddess she was beautiful. Scotty whom was dressed like a legend from his homeland called the banshee seemed to be pretty scary for one who was scared himself. Even after a couple shots of Jack and Scotch his hands felt clammy. "Uh Mrs. Nyota can I ask you for a dance" He asked Uhura who was sitting alone. "Of course Scotty" She replied letting him lead her to the dance floor .

All: Love we need it now  
let's hope for some  
so we're bleeding out

Scotty: I belong with you; you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart

In the end Scotty had her the girl of his dreams Uhura but it's not necessarily the end J


End file.
